Autumn Flu
by White Azalea
Summary: Musim gugur berhasil membuat Tenten tidak berdaya karena flu. Saking lemah keadaannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak mampu membalas pesan dan panggilan telepon di ponsel pintarnya. HBD Yamanaka Tenten!


Musim gugur di Jepang selalu sukses membuat orang-orang bergelung di dalam selimut mereka. Termasuk Tenten yang nyatanya terkena flu akibat perubahan cuaca yang ekstrim dari musim panas ke musim gugur. Tak henti ia bersin dan merasa meriang. Sedang rekan se-apartemennya, Ino tak jua pulang dari kegiatannya di laboratorium sejak dua hari lalu.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Autumn Flu**

 **HBD Yamanaka Tenten!**

 **.**

"Beijing lebih hangat ketika musim gugur dibandingkan Jepang. Karena cuaca seperti ini, aku merasa nyaris beku." Tenten bergumam seraya membersihkan hidungnya dari _mucus_ menggunakan tisu, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan terkena flu saat musim gugur tiba, tidak seperti saat dia masih tinggal di Beijing, kota kelahirannya. Tenten memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang bersama temannya, Ino untuk meneruskan studi strata satunya.

Gadis _brunette_ itu bahkan belum sempat membalas pesan dan mengangkat panggilan telepon di ponsel pintarnya karena terlalu lemah untuk itu. Kehabisan persediaan obat menjadi kendalanya saat ini, mengakibatkan flu yang dideritanya tak kunjung mereda. Selain itu, ia belum juga mengisi perutnya sehingga ia merasa sangat lemah karena kekurangan nutrisi.

"Seandainya Ino ada di sini.." Ia ingin sekali menelpon Ino tapi menggerakkan tubuhnya saja sulit, tenggoroknya terasa kering dan sakit. Rekan sekamarnya itu pasti akan bingung saat menerima telepon seseorang dengan suara parau. Terlebih Tenten tidak ingin merepotkan Ino karena ia tahu, Ino sedang menyelesaikan penelitian pentingnya dan tidak mau diganggu konsentrasinya.

Ia merutuki perbuatannya karena menyalakan pendingin udara di malam hari karena kemarin masih musim panas namun keesokan harinya suhu mendadak turun drastis karena perubahan musim, mengakibatkan dia menjadi terkena flu. Ia sangat menyesal, karena secara tidak langsung ia membatalkan kegiatannya hari itu dengan rekan sekelasnya di kampus, Hyuuga Neji. Seharusnya ia bersama Neji mengerjakan tugas kelompok hari itu, namun Tenten benar-benar sedang tidak berdaya.

Baru saja teringat akan rekan sekelasnya itu, ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara orang mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Tenten segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengeratkan jaket tebalnya meski sedikit kesulitan dan dengan perlahan berjalan susah payah menuju pintu, mengingat hanya dia dan Ino saja yg memegang kunci apartemen dan Ino tidak mungkin mengetuk pintu hanya untuk masuk ke apartemen tersebut jadilah orang mengetuk sudah pasti bukan Ino.

Tenten terkaget saat melihat Neji berada di balik pintu apartemennya.

"Neji? Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Tenten dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku mengira kau sakit, ternyata benar. Kau tidak membalas pesanku ataupun mengangkat teleponku." Ujar Neji seraya masuk ke apartemen Tenten setelah dipersilahkan masuk.

"Maafkan aku tidak dapat menyuguhkan apapun, aku juga tidak membalas pesan dan mengangkan teleponmu karena aku kesulitan bergerak bebas."

Neji menganguk mengerti keadaan si gadis itu, "Tak apa, aku mengerti. Ini makanlah makanan ini dan setelahnya segera minum obat. Aku yakin kau belum makan."

Tenten merasa terharu mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Terimakasih banyak, Neji. Maafkan aku jika aku merepotkanmu."

Neji menggeleng, "tidak sama sekali. Sudah tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"Lalu tugas kelompok kita?"

"Aku membawanya kemari. Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya, kau bisa melihat _progress_ nya, sehingga nanti kau akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya harus kita kerjakan."

"Tapi—" Saat Tenten ingin berbicara, Neji menyentuh bibirnya.

"Tidak usah tapi-tapi. Makanlah, minumlah obat itu lalu beristirahatlah. Biar aku yang mengerjakannya. Kesehatanmu lebih penting." Terang Neji, sementara Tenten merasa jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan.

"Terimakasih, Neji." Neji membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

Tenten tersenyum. Ia rasa musim gugur pertamanya di Jepang tidaklah terlalu buruk.

 **FIN**


End file.
